Our Lives in Song
by BeautifulLie1313
Summary: Music and writing are the two biggest parts of my life; it only makes sense to combine them. All my ideas for my various songfics that on their own could not be a story, combined into a massive songfic with multiple genres and characters. Yaoi, Language
1. This is How You Spell

**AN: So I noticed that most of the ideas I have are for songfics. What can I say? Music and writing are possibly the two biggest parts of my life; it only makes sense to combine them. So I decided to take all my ideas for my various songfics that on their own could not be a story, combine them into a massive songfic with multiple genres and characters. So enjoy!**

**This was actually what was going through my mind when writing chapter nine of Don't Let Mello Die Young. I wanted to use this, but then it wouldn't be an "Only the Good Die Young" songfic any more, so… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED! I own neither death note nor any songs I use.**

* * *

_This is How You Spell "Mello, Please Forgive Me"_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort_

_Characters: Matt, Mello_

_Song used: This is how you Spell "HAHAHA, We've Destroyed the Hopes and Dreams of a Generation of Faux Romantics"_

* * *

_Mello POV_

I ran out the double doors, into the courtyard. I see him, just laying there like an idiot, and in an instant I run to him. "Matt!" I shout. _Why has he been just laying out here in the freezing cold, in short sleeves no less? _I know the answer though; it was because I drove him to this. He walks over to me, like a zombie, lifeless, and buries his head in my chest, clinging on to me for some kind of warmth.

I notice he goose bumps on his arms, millions of tiny dots like a brail story on his skin. And somehow these patterns speak more to me than he ever has, all the beautiful tales he has spun, but his arms say it all. They tell me how sorry he is, that he would freeze to death if it would please me, go to the ends of the earth. "Oh Matty," I say, feeling him start to shake from tears, and I let him sob into my chest, burying my face in his bright red hair.

"I'm so sorry," he says, and means it. "Shhh…" I say, for I am just as wrong. "I know, I am wrong, I am sorry," I kiss him, and his deep emerald eyes meet my blue ones. "Mello," he says, "I love you"

"Matty, I love you more than else. I love you." After all he put me through, I still did. How could I not?

* * *

**AN: Short, cute, and it really only make sense if you've read Don't Let Mello Die Young. And now…I ****need your help. I had found this fic that I loved, and I cannot for the life of me remember what it is called. It's one of those fics where Light forgets that he's Kira after the Higuchi case, or maybe he doesn't, I don't remember, but he goes to England and does detective things with L. I think he takes on the name Tsuki. It is not "Light Follow After", although I like that one too and the plot line is similar, I know that the one I'm thinking of is different.**


	2. Mello, Stay Golden

**AN: Wow… I sorta forgot I started this. What a derp I am! Well, I've decided to change the way I write this… collection of ficlets, if you will. I'll put my iPod on shuffle and then write to whichever song comes up.**

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED! I own neither death note nor any songs I use.**

_Song used: Stay Golden by Kerli_

_Mello, Stay Golden_

_Genre: Angst (-ish, I guess)_

_Characters: Matt, Mello_

* * *

You've left me, and I can't change that, now that you're gone. What hurts the most about you leaving is that I never got to say goodbye. Bidding you farewell would have been painful, but after you left I began rehearsing over and over in my mind what I would have said to you, if you had only given me the chance.

I would have told you that I believe in you. After all the times you have lost, winning will taste so much sweeter, and you will win. I would have said that I know you will reach your goal, because the hardships you have faced have made you so strong. I would have told you to keep each one of your memories close to your heart, because each one has changed you, molded you into the boy—into the man—you are today.

I would have told you not to worry about me, but also not to feel alone. I know what it's like to feel alone in a crowded room, and so I hope that with your memories of me you will never feel alone. I would have wanted you to know that you would always be dear to me, always.

And I would have told you that no matter what, stay Mello. Through anything and everything you may face, remember not to change who you are. Stay strong. Stay sharp. Stay sweet. Stay over-dramatic, completely irrational, fiercely protective, and utterly, drop-dead sexy.

Stay golden.


End file.
